Impera samie nero
by Danda
Summary: Já fazia tempo que havia condenado o irmão a morte, mas essa noite algo veio para lhe lembrar o que seu gemeo havia dito antes de ser abandonado no Cabo Surion tornando Seu Império Negro


Estava na escuridão de seu quarto, deitado, olhava para cima…para o nada.

Não conseguia entender o porque do corpo lhe doer tanto, se não houve treinamento.

E depois de alguns anos, estranhamente, as pesadas palavras de seu irmão voltavam com tudo, ecoavam em sua cabeça vezes e vezes sem fim.

Sentia o coração pulsar desesperado.

Chorava pelo que tinha feito. O abandonara ali, naquela prisão para morrer aos poucos.

Kanon não sabia, mas junto com ele morreria parte de seu irmão, a parte que, agora, lutava para continuar ali se impondo, tomando controle da situação.

Já era tarde, não tinha como se controlara. Junto com as cruéis palavras do irmão ecoava mais uma voz.

A escuridão não o rodeava apenas no quarto, rodeava-o na alma.

Começou a transpirar e estremecer como se estivesse com uma febre muito alta.

Algo dizia para levantar.Que o grande momento estava próximo, o comando do Santuário estava ao seu alcance.

Não queria ouvi-la, mas ela gritava, como voz de comando.

Levantou bruscamente e caminhou na escuridão para o banheiro anexado ao quarto, do lado direito de sua cama. Parou no alpendre da porta e em um gesto descuidado e rápido passou a mão no interruptor, acendendo a luz. Sentiu o incómodo da luz invadindo seus olhos, mas não os fechou, apenas franziu a testa e fez uma careta, baixando um pouco a cabeça, virando-a um pouco para o lado. Alguns segundos depois entrou em um banheiro amplo de cor verde musgo.

Deu alguns passos para frente, ao encontro da banheira, onde apenas virou a torneira de água quente.

Enquanto a agua caía do chuveiro, furiosamente, tirou a roupa, atacando-a para o canto, do outro lado, entre a parede lateral e a parede da porta.

Fechou os olhos, tranquilo.

Com o barulho da água, parecia que aquelas vozes desapareciam. Suspirou aliviado, inclinando a cabeça para cima, ainda de olhos fechados.

Em um gesto calmo e cansado abriu os olhos e, olhou para o lado, encontrando seu reflexo no espelho pendurado na parede sobre a pia.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar.

- Kanon! – Chamou baixinho.

Como iria esquece-lo? Toda vez que olhasse para aquela imagem… a sua própria imagem, veria ele. Estava ali para lembra-lo que o abandonara.

Sabia que tinha feito o correcto, mas era seu irmão. O amava.

- Porque, Kanon?! – Perguntou vendo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

Imagens, daquela manhã de sol, passavam por sua cabeça, como flashes rápidos: A luta, cada golpe aplicado em seu irmão e por fim o aprisionamento deste no Cabo Surion e, …novamente as palavras de seu gémeo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Entrou na banheira, debaixo do chuveiro. Sentiu a pele queimar, mas não saiu do lugar. Aos poucos foi se acostumando com a temperatura. Relaxando.

Ali ficou, não soube definir quanto tempo. Quando cansou, desligou a agua e, ainda molhado, saiu da banheira.

Se sentia mais leve. Não que estivesse melhor, apenas mais leve. Estranhamente mais leve.

Não tinha vontade de chorar, apenas de…rir?

Se surpreendeu ao perceber o que estava sentindo. Rir? - Não tinha motivo nenhum para sentir vontade de rir.

Em um movimento rápido, puxou a toalham pendurada em um gancho na parede lateral, perto da banheira e esfregou-a no rosto.

- Que absurdo!!! – Pensou alto, assustado.

Não conseguia explicar. Primeiro sentiu vontade de rir e agora um pânico se apossava de si. Não conseguia explicar de onde vinha e do porque deste medo, mas sentia as mãos tremulas.

Virou-se para o espelho, agora embaçado, não conseguindo ver, nada, alem de uma imagem não definida. Hesitou um pouco mas, por fim, fez um movimento rápido e, com a palma da mão, na vertical, limpou uma pequena parte, na qual apenas pode ver um pouco de seu ombro esquerdo e metade de seu rosto.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver algo muito estranho.

Tinha os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo…

- Meu ca…belo – Murmurou, tocando com a mão no cabelo que agora estava com uma cor estranha.

Limpou o restante do espelho que estava embaçado, com as palmas das mãos em um movimento frenético.

Colocou as duas mãos no espelho enquadrando seu rosto.

Agora podia ver nitidamente que seus cabelos estavam cinzas.

Engoliu a seco.

Neste momento, sentiu uma dor de cabeça que foi aumentando rapidamente.

Desviou a atenção do reflexo no espelho, serrando os dentes e estreitando os olhos, colocou as mãos na cabeça, pressionando-a.

Já não conseguia pensar em nada.

Ajoelhou no chão, gemendo.

Aquela voz novamente. Era perturbadora.

- Não…!!! - Gemeu.

Aquela voz que gritava para que ele tomasse o Santuário. Que era chegada a hora.

Começou a gemer. Era insuportável a dor.

Cambaleou, sentindo os olhos ficarem pesados. A visão foi ficando turva. Lutava para os olhos ficarem abertos mas apenas sentiu o impacto do rosto contra o chão.

-------------------------------------------

Acordou assustado. Tinha tido um sonho aterrador.

Percorreu os olhos pelo local estranhamente amplo e bem iluminado.

Sentou rapidamente na cama, olhando para todos os lados, não reconhecia o quarto.

Deu um pequeno salto quando ouviu bater na porta insistentemente. Estava assustado e, não disse nada.

As pancadas finalmente pararam.

Suspirou aliviado ao pensar que haviam desistido, mas deu um outro salto, dessa vez saindo da cama, quando ouviu novamente as batidas na porta.

- MESTRE?! – Ouviu uma voz feminina, abafada, chamar.

- Mestre? – Disse baixo, estranhando.

Olhou para os lados mais uma vez, parando o olhar sobre uma pequena escrivaninha, onde pousada jazia uma mascara.

Arregalou os olhos e, levando a mão ao peito, na altura do coração. Um nó se formou na garganta. Não sabia o que estava havendo.

- MESTRE?! – Novamente aquela voz feminina, o tirou de seu transe. Queria falar mas não conseguia. Foi quando viu a maçaneta rodar. Em um movimento rápido segurou-a de forma a quem quer que fosse não entrasse no quarto – O SENHOR, ESTÁ BEM MESTRE?!

Tremeu um pouco os lábios. Não sabia o que fazer.

- S...SIM!!! – Conseguiu que a voz saísse, finalmente, ao fim de alguns minutos. – O q…que quer? – Perguntou, tremulo.

- O SENHOR MARCOU COM UM DOS CAVALEIROS DE OURO E, PEDIU PARA AVISASSEMOS UM POUCO ANTES – Ouviu como resposta.

Franzia a testa não entendendo o que se passava.

- T…TUDO BEM – Respondeu – PODE IR!

Ouviu passos se afastarem no corredor.

Balançou o corpo sem saber para onde ir e o que fazer, fixando o olhar na mascara que reconhecia como sendo a mascara do Grande Mestre.

Em um impulso desesperado caminhou rapidamente, passando por um enorme closet, entrando no banheiro anexado.

Olhou para sua imagem no grande espelho pendurado na parede, sobre a pia feita em mármore branco.

Lembrava vagamente da noite na Casa de Gémeos. Uma noite perturbadora, cheia de lembranças e, de sonhos estranhos.

Sonhos que não conseguia entender. Sonhos que…não eram sonhos. Eram pesadelos.

Mexeu os ombros, incomodado com esse pensamento, sentindo um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo, arrepiando sua pele.

Suspirou pesadamente, abrindo a torneira, sem tirar os olhos de sua imagem no espelho. Colocou as duas mãos em baixo da água, em forma de concha e abaixou, molhando o rosto e uma parte da franja. Apoiou as mãos na pia, ainda abaixado sobre essa, fechando os olhos e, deixando a agua escorrer pela face.

Novamente deu um longo e cansado suspiro.

Levantou o rosto encontrando novamente aquela imagem que não era sua. Assustado saiu do banheiro cambaleando e, tropeçando no caminho.

- Como vou sair daqui? – Se perguntou colocando uma mão na testa, sentindo uma dor de cabeça começar.

Olhou para as túnicas penduradas no cabide. Pegou uma e, vestiu-a rapidamente, se dirigindo para a porta de saída.

Estava com a respiração ofegante e uma certa careta por sentir aquela dor almentar.

Parou com a mão na maçaneta, engoliu a seco, voltando o olhar para a mascara sobre a escrivaninha.

Não poderia sair dali assim. Precisava da mascara.

Ficou com medo ao pensar em vesti-la. Balançou o corpo durante alguns segundo, respirando pesadamente.

Decidiu!

Caminhou até a escrivaninha e pegou a mascara, decidido em apenas coloca-la se alguém estivesse próximo, no seu caminho.

Saiu do quarto, passando pelo corredor, olhando para todos os lados, sem nenhum problema.

Estancou na entrada de um enorme salão onde predominava o trono do mestre, em um ponto um pouco alto. Um tapete vermelho percorria o chão, do trono até a enorme porta do outro lado da sala.

Começou a ter uma espécie de contusão, olhando fixamente para o trono.

Já não se controlava. Aquela dor de cabeça estava lhe matando.

Aos poucos seus cabelos voltavam a ser cinzas e seus olhos vermelhos.

Sua respiração começou a voltar ao normal.

Caminhou calmamente até o trono, onde parou de pé diante deste, virado para a grande porta fechada.

Sorriu ajeitando a mascara sobre a mão direita.

Inclinou a cabeça, imponente, orgulhoso:

- Finalmente… O PODER!!! – Disse colocando em seguida a mascara sobre o rosto.

Sua gargalhada ecoou no grande salão, demonstrando um novo destino para o Santuário de Athena.

* * *

Don't you come back now

(Não volte agora)

Don't you turn your eyes

(Não volte a olhar)

And if you dare to look

(e se você se atrever a olhar)

I'll be you waiting

(eu estarei lhe esperando)

Impera e nessimo

(Seu império não é nada)

Impera samie Nero

(seu império tornou-se negro)

Dove di immatori Dio?

(Onde estás, deus cruel?)

You hear my prayer

(Você ouviu minha prece)

Don't turn your eyes?

(Não volte a olhar)

And if you dare to mourn

(e se você se atrever a lamenter)

I'll be you waiting

(eu estarei lhe esperando)

Impera e nessimo

(Seu império não é nada)

Impera samie Nero

(seu império tornou-se negro)

Dove di immatori Torra?

(Onde estás fortaleza cruel)

Don't you come back now

(Não volte agora)

Don't you turn your eyes

(Não volte a olhar)

E neri mani diavile

(E as mãos negras do Demónio)

You hear my prayer

(Você ouviu minha prece)

E neri mani diavole

(e as mãos negras do Demónio)

I'll be you waiting

(eu estarei lhe esperando)

**Fim**

**

* * *

Não sei se ficou bom, mas foi algo que senti vontade de fazer.**

Espero que gostem.

reviews são bem vindos

Fiquem bem.


End file.
